Terrible Things
by CaptainWho
Summary: Beca tells her and Aubrey's son, Tyler, their story. Based on Terrible Things by Mayday Parade. M for character death, language, and because I'm slightly paranoid. One-shot.


Hey guys! So I was listening to Mayday Parade's Terrible Things and it gave me an idea for a one-shot I've been wanting to write. So here goes!

* * *

Beca Mitchell-Posen sat in the small living room of her apartment she shared with her seventeen-year-old son, Tyler. A laptop strategically positioned on her lap. A new mix opened on the desktop. She was so focused she hadn't noticed Tyler had come home from school.

"Hey ma." He smiled. He placed a quick kiss on her cheek and headed to his room. Beca let out a ragged sigh. Tyler looked so much like Aub- _Her, _that it hurt to look at him sometimes. Beca quickly hid the grimace on her face when Tyler came back into the living room.

"Hey ma, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind if I borrowed the car tonight?" He asked. He gave her a quick once over to make sure he asked at the appropriate time. Beca smiled at how he acted. _She _was the same way. Always watching and knowing when it was the appropriate time to mention or ask something.

"What do you need it for?" She asked. He grinned bashfully before looking his mother in the eye.

"I kind of have a date tonight." He smiled. Beca took in a ragged breath before meeting her son's eyes.

"Tyler, did I ever tell you the stories from when your mother and I first started dating?" She asked.

He looked bewildered. His mom refused to talk about his mother. He shook his head and Beca began her tale in a peaceful tone.

* * *

_By the time I was your age, I'd give anything_

_To fall in love truly, was all I could think_

_That's when I met your mother, the girl of my dreams_

_The most beautiful woman, that I'd ever seen_

* * *

"I met your mother in college. She was the most stubborn yet amazing woman I'd ever met," Beca smiled," She and I didn't get along at first, ya know."

"But if you didn't like each other, then how did you start dating?" Tyler asked.

"Your Aunt Chloe set us up. She told us both that it was going to be just the two of us for dinner. I didn't have many friends at the time so I agreed and went to the dinner to find your mother sitting at the table." Beca laughed. She had a small smile playing on the edges of her lips.

"Your mother and I attempted to make the best of the dinner, but that didn't exactly happen." Beca sighed.

Tyler let out a laugh. He knew that his mothers would always argue over silly things when he was younger.

"We argued the whole night," Beca smirked," Being the gentleman I am, I paid and walked her home. She was still attempting to keep the argument going, your mother loved a good argument. I shut her up the only way I could think. I kissed her."

Normally a teenager would cringe at the thought of their parents kissing, but Tyler wasn't a normal teenager. He was the son of Aubrey Posen and Beca Mitchell. A strong, stubborn man who loved hearing anything he could about his mother.

"A few months later, we were still together and I had been trying to figure out how to say I love you, but your mother. Oh, your mother already had it figured out." Beca smiled sadly at the memory. Still hearing the faint words Aubrey had said to her.

* * *

_She said, "Girl can I tell you a wonderful thing?_

_I can't help but notice, you're staring at me._

_I know I shouldn't say this, but I really believe_

_I can tell by your eyes that you're in love with me."_

* * *

_Now son, I'm only telling you this..._

_Because life, can do terrible things_

* * *

"Tyler, I'm only telling you this because you should know that life can do terrible things." Beca sighed.

Tyler looked at his mom. She was worn down from years of depression and anxiety. His Aunt Chloe had told him about how his mom would shut everyone out and keep to herself in college. He noticed that she was doing exactly that now. She rarely left the house and only talked to Aunt Chloe or Aunt Stacie when they would call her and force her to talk.

"A lot of the time we spent together we took for granted. We would sit on the couch in our apartment and drink and laugh about stupid things people had done that day." Beca laughed.

"We were so young, so naive. We were wrapped up in our own little world. Nothing could ever tear us apart." Beca sighed when she felt her eyes begin to water.

* * *

_Now most of the time, we'd had too much to drink_

_And we'd laugh at the stars and we'd share everything_

_Too young to notice, and too dumb to care_

_Love was a story, that couldn't compare_

* * *

"I had finally found a way to surprise your mother," She smiled," I stayed up all night to make a little present for her out of paper."

Images of the small origami rose Beca had made flashed through her mind.

"I took her for a walk the next night. To a park we both liked. While we were sitting on the bench I quickly pulled the paper from my pocket and got down on one knee and asked her to marry me." Beca laughed. A few tears began to stream down her cheek.

Tyler took notice and quickly grabbed his mom some tissues.

* * *

_I said, "Girl, can I tell you a wonderful thing?_

_I made you a present with paper and string._

_Open with care now, I'm asking you, please._

_You know that I love you, will you marry me?"_

* * *

"I'm only telling you this story to remind you how cruel life can be Tyler."

* * *

_Now son, I'm only telling you this..._

_Because life, can do terrible things_

_You'll learn, one day, I'll hope and I'll pray_

_That God, shows you differently_

* * *

"A few months after you were born, your mom came to talk to me in my office while you were sleeping." Beca wiped her face to clear the tears from her eyes before she continued.

"I was to busy to notice, Tyler. If I had only paid more attention... Anyway, your mom came to tell me something that would end up tearing me down and making me go back to being a shut in." She said.

**Flashback**

Beca was working on a mix in her office when Aubrey slipped in.

"Hey Becs, I need to talk to you." Aubrey sighed. She ran a hand through her blonde hair before looking Beca in the eye.

"Sure, what's up Bree?" Beca asked. Beca returned her gaze to the screen when Aubrey began.

"Beca, look at me. Beca!" Aubrey shouted. Beca was stunned by the yelling. Aubrey never yelled. Not after Tyler was born.

"Sorry, Bree. Here I'll shut my laptop. Now what's up?" She asked. Aubrey turned around, not wanting to see Beca's face when she said it.

"Beca, I know you've noticed I've been acting weird lately. I, um, went to the doctor's a few weeks ago." She said softly. Beca stood and made her way to Aubrey.

"Why didn't you tell me Bree? I would've gone with you." Beca said placing a hand on Aubrey's shoulder. Aubrey shook her hand off before turning to face Beca.

"I didn't want you there. It was something I had to find out for myself, Beca." Aubrey said. Beca ignored the sting of Aubrey's words before motioning for her to continue.

Aubrey took a deep breath before looking Beca in the eye and breaking the news.

"I have leukemia, Beca. The doctor told me I have stage three leukemia. It's too late to treat it Becs. I'm dying." She said.

In that very moment, Beca's entire world shattered. She slowly sank to her knees, before burying her face in Aubrey's stomach.

"No! NO! Stop lying to me!" Beca shouted. She began to thrash and push the taller woman. Aubrey cried silently as she watched the love of her life fall apart.

**End** **Flashback**

* * *

_She said, "Boy can I tell you, a terrible thing?_

_It seems that I'm sick and I've only got weeks._

_Please, don't be sad now, I really believe_

___You were the greatest thing that ever happened to me"_

* * *

_Slow, so slow_

_I fell to the ground, on my knees_

_So don't fall in love, there's just too much to lose_

_If given the choice, then, I'm begging you, choose_

_To walk away, walk away, don't let her get you._

___I can't bear to see the same happen to you._

* * *

_Now son, I'm only telling you this..._

___...Because life, can do terrible things_

* * *

Tears slowly made their way down Beca's face as she looked up at Tyler. He had a look of shock on his face. He stood and crossed the room and pulled Beca into a bone crushing hug. Clenching him just as tight, Beca ended her story.

"All I'm trying to say here Tyler, is be careful. Life's a bitch, and I couldn't bear it if the same thing happened to you." Beca smiled through her tears. Tyler kissed his mother on the head and muttered thank you's into her hair.

"Here," Beca sniffled, hand Tyler the car keys,"Be careful son. I love you." She smiled.

Tyler flashed his mother a grin before cleaning up his face and retreating to his room to get ready for his date. He back tracked to see if his mother was still listening. Luckily she had returned to her mix. He quickly opened up a closet and pulled out a small scrapbook and retrieved a picture of his parents. He smiled at the sight of the two of them so in love and happy. He folded the picture and placed it in his wallet before he left to start his life.

* * *

Alrighty! I'm not exactly happy with that last paragraph, or at least how I ended it. I can't think of another way to do it. Let me know in the review section what you thought! I promise I'm working on How To Love. Promise.

R&R

CaptainWho


End file.
